Jennifer's Letter
by D0ll
Summary: Trevor's girlfriend, we never got to know much about her other then what little Raven has said, until now.


**Author's Note****:** BETA'ED VERSION! THANKS LILY TAGLOFT! IT SOUNDS PERFECT NOW! :)

We never do get to hear Trevor's girlfriend side of everything do we? Well this is it. I imagine this taking place before Vampire Kisses.

Reviews:

Lilly Tagloft- I love reading your reviews Lily! Your opinion means a lot since your Traven stories are friggen off-the-chain. I'm so happy you liked the idea. I just edited it and added more details so hopefully it reads a little better. I really would like a beta. I had a beta before for my Twilight story and you're right it did sound so much better afterwards. I guess I'll have to start looking, but I don't know where to begin. Actually I forgot to hit complete but now I'm thinking off adding another chapter. We'll see.

britneyBlake- Thanks. I'm pretty sure they were dating.

Lullabydoll456-Thank you very much we will see about updating it.

_PS_: You guys can send requests for new chapter love you dolls! XO

* * *

><p>Dear Creepy Goth Girl- Oops, I mean Raven,<p>

You know, one of my ex-friends, actually had the nerve to ask if I was jealous of you! You! Raven: the vision of death!

This letter doesn't mean I'm jealous of you, freak.

It's just... I'm not as dumb as you and Trevor take me for; I'm smarter than I look.

I'm not sure if Trevor notices or cares that I've seen the way he looks at you in class when he thinks nobody else is paying attention (though I am). I noticed the way he notices everything you do daily. From what you wear, to what you say, to how you act. The way he spends more time flirting with you on a more intimate level than he has ever bothered with me or any other girl in our school. The way he is more interested in what you have to say. When I try to tell him about my day shopping with Gigi it's apparent his mind drifting off to other things, not listening to a word I have to say while he dribbles a soccer ball at his feet.

But that doesn't mean you're innocent either Raven. I know you're trying to steal my boyfriend. I've seen the way your eyes linger on him in gym when he's all sweaty and shirtless after playing basketball with the boys. Granted, the whole female population in class is looking at him, even your little farm-hand friend, who is supposedly so in love with Matt, stares at MY boyfriend. I even have to watch my so-called-friends lingering eyes. Because let's face it, guys get bored and distracted easily. Honestly, I'm more worried about him and you then any of them Raven.

You might not remember but I do. The first day of kindergarten I was in elementary school with you and him. Mom just got me my pink matching Barbie bookbag and lunch box for my first day of school. I was so nervous, but excited at the same time. I remember finding Sarah and Michelle, my first two BFF's, at recess that day. Although I had to drop them in middle school they were getting much too dorky for me to associate with them.

Anyway, we were braiding each other's hair and there you were talking to a BOY, a really cute boy at that. (Trevor was my first crush but he didn't notice me until I finally got boobs. You were just there, fearless, arguing about how he cut you in line to the slide and he was giving it right back. You were the only person that wasn't afraid of him. The teachers even treated him special.

Although it was fighting, you were the only girl in our class who dared to talk to a boy, let alone the leader of the boys. You were the only girl out of the whole class that him and his friends acknowledged because the rest of us had "cooties." I guess he explained to his friends you were not girly enough to have cooties or whatever.

When the our ancient teacher, Mrs. Peevish, asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up I remember all of us sitting in a little circle together. When she got to me I said a veterinarian because I loved my kitten so much. Trevor said a world-famous soccer player or a business man like his dad. And when the teacher asked you what you wanted to be, I remember how you refused to answer at first but finally under Mrs. Peevish's pressure you shouted excitedly, "A vampire!" while your whole face lit up. My friends and I all went, "Ewl!" and backed away from you. Even the teacher moved away from you a little. Everyone, that is except Trevor. He was staring at you, captivated. That was the look I had only seen boys give a new train set. I was too young to understand what that look meant back then, but now I realize what it meant. And I would give up anything I own for him to look at me like that, Raven.

I was admiring Trevor from the sandbox with Sarah and Michelle. When I saw you make a bee line to the basketball court without any hesitation; you pinched him. Me and my friends gasped. People just didn't do that to Trevor. I could tell you had pinched him hard from the expression on his now bright red face. With a bated breath, I anticipated Trevor's wrath while you just stood there defiantly, not running away for your life like anyone of us would have done. He bit you then. I had seen Trevor bit people that bothered him before. It was some kind of phase some boys went through. You must have thought he had bitten everyone, but he never bit me and I was jealous of your bravery. If only I could have been brave enough to approach him... He would know me and maybe even bite me. Ugh, it sounds so creepy and freaky now to say. That's what I thought back then. Trevor cried as you bobing around like a crazy person. I seethed when I saw you blow him a kiss, I just wanted to comfort him. But there you were hopping and finally leaping off a swing set because you thought Trevor had made you a vampire from biting you. No wonder you had pinched him, you probably thought in your twisted little head if he bit you you would turn into a vampire. You always had a creepy obsession with them; I've never got it. Afterward, you sat with our teacher in time out and Trevor was playing now. He blew you a kiss too and you called him a no-no word that made me gasp in shock.

That year Trevor had a big birthday party. Maybe, I thought, Trevor did notice me. And I was so excited. I found out later Trevor's mom sent everyone in his class an invitation card. The whole week before his party on Saturday I spent looking for the most perfect gift to give him. I remember just sitting in the boy's toy isle for half an hour going over all my choices as mom stood there watching me tapping her foot impatiently[.] Even though she wanted just as bad to impress the Mitchells. I remember I finally picked up a bright red fire truck, thinking he would love it for sure! I also picked him out a birthday card and sat down concentrating on writing the letters as neat as possible for my signature. I wore my best Sunday dress for the party and made mom curl my hair. I thought for sure Trevor would notice me now! When my mom and I got there though, Trevor and his friends were rough housing and running around with each other. Whereas the girls stayed on the other side, scared of getting dirty or hit. Trevor didn't even notice when I came in or when he opened the many toys he received. He tore off and ripped the wrapping paper mom had so carefully selected and put on. He didn't even read the card. But when you got there, late might I add, to give him that ugly Frankenstein gift I saw Trevor make out to throw the thing away in disgust. When the party was over, I went back to grab the party favor bag I forgot. I saw Trevor run over to the side of the house. He excitedly went through the garbage bag, tossing out the wrapping paper and paper plates before pulling out your present. He didn't see me and must have thought everyone had left. He hugged it, close to his chest and apologized to the monster figurine. I saw the mountain of toys he received from his friends and parents, my toy I had picked out so carefully was forgotten somewhere in the pile. And I ran out, mom asked me what was wrong and where my party favor was after I hopped in the car. I made up something about freaking out about seeing a spider and running back to the car, forgetting about my treats.

I know after all these years Trevor probably still has that toy hidden under his bed. He doesn't think I know. And I never told him otherwise.

It was only kindergarten and Trevor already had a reputation for being a bully to any threats. You were the biggest threat to him. You weren't afraid to get in his face and you were so different from everyone else. So all the kids would look at Trevor with anticipation when they saw you and him. The other kids would bully you too; just to impress him. Everyone knew who his father was and everyone wanted to be his friend. Except you, you hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

Third grade was when you and farm girl became friends. Trevor seemed more angry, probably because you no longer paid any attention to his tauntings. Trevor went out of his way to find you, humiliate you, prey on you when no one was looking, and talk down to you all for your attention. It was so obvious to me, but you never seemed to get it.

We grew older, Trevor still didn't know my name and you were just as creepy as ever. He still went out of his way to pick on you and get your attention. In middle school he was one of the first people to be in a real relationship. Him and Mary Turner, an early bloomer with the biggest boobs and butt, were going steady. (Thank God she's fat now.) I had no curves to speak of, mom still picked out all my clothes, wore glasses, and had brace.

It was in high school when Trevor came into my house for some "studying" and found all my middle school stuff in a box; my friendship bracelets, photos, and yearbooks with Sarah, Michelle and I. He teased me about how I was that "geeky girl." Apparently he thought I was some new kid who moved here during highchool. He continued teasing me about it for a month and I made sure to burn up any and all evidence. Including completely cutting all ties with my two friends and threatening them if they ever tried to talk to me again.

I finally had what I wanted, I was Trevor Mitchell's main girl. His girlfriend. Nothing and nobody was going to get in my way of one day becoming Mrs. Jennifer Mitchell with a boat full of money.

It was in middle school you used to talk to, somebody, no not farm girl. There was this guy... Harold! Skinny, nerdy, Napoleon Dynamite look-a-like, Star Trek convention-going Harold. Anyway, you would talk to him about vampires and he would discuss how he was positive there was life on other planets. Apparently you found his strange ideas fascinating because you would talk to him in every class you guys shared. My friends and I would notice you two sharing notes out of your creepy, casket-shaped bookbag, and help each other with homework. You two made the ugliest couple out of our school. Well at least everyone was sure you two were secretly dating, and they all gossiped about the two of you and Trevor must have heard the rumors.

Trevor must have found nerdy Harold to be an easy target because him and his friends would always bully that kid. Of course, when you saw them the always fearless Raven would protect him. My friends and I all thought it was just because Harold was skinny and a loser (like you, minus the skinny haha ;).

It turned out, Trevor actually did it because of you. I found this out when I was walking down the school hallway one day for a bathroom break. [And] I heard something crash into a locker, hard. Curiously, I peaked around the corner and saw it was Trevor shoving Harold like he was some kind of rag doll [into hard] against his locker; the metal clashing against his head. Harold looked paler than usual. Trevor had beaten him up pretty bad and Harold laid limply on the floor. I saw Trevor lean down and say to him, "If I ever see you hitting on Raven or trying to steal her underwear from her locker again to show your loser friends, you're dead, alright?" Harold nodded weakly. Then Trevor walked over him as Harold groaned and clutched his stomach.

I guess that would answer your question as to why Harold never talked to you again that year and moved away before highschool started. Or why you thought Trevor was stealing you're bras and stuff and why he suddenly it stopped. It turned out your little friend was really a pervert, not my Trevy.

The first year of high school was when Trevor started getting bored of chunky Mary. He broke it off with her and started dating all the cheerleaders, even the senior ones, which really made him the man to Matt and his other friends.

That was also the year I decided to wear make-up, buy fashionable clothes at Hollister and the GAP, I got my braces taken off, ditched my glasses and got contacts, started tanning, and practiced at cheer until they accepted me on the spirit team. It was a start and I started making new friends and canceling dates with Sarah and Michelle. Being apart of the team made me more outgoing.

You still only had your one friend and Trevor started really flirting with you this year instead of just bullying you. I remember incidents nobody else seemed to notice. By God, I wanted his attention since elementary school and I was so angry that he gave all his attention to you. I remember him talking to three pretty girls outside a class. They were prettier girls then me too, they were the apart of the upper classmen cheerleading team, and I looked up to them; with their perfect blond hair, flawless makeup, stylish manicures and the latest designer clothing. As soon as he saw you walking down the hallway he left them to go be with you. Even if he shoved all your books down on the floor I saw the way he put his hand up your shirt caressing your back as you leaned down and how he checked out your butt as you leaned down to pick up the books. I guess you were too busy shouting at him when you had picked them all up to notice how flushed his face was.

That was the year I started to truly hate you, or hated all the attention you were receiving. I felt strong behind all my new friends and I started joining in with them they'ed tease you about you're weird clothes, or make-up, or creepy love for vampires. Maybe Trevor only noticed me when I started teasing you. After I made the cheer-team the following year he asked me out. And we've been going out ever since.

So why am I still jealous of you?

You're the girl who doesn't even realize his feelings, but yet thinks you're so damn smart. You, who would selfishly take my boyfriend even though you never cared for him like I do. For what? To keep playing this weird, twisted game that has been going on for years? Well, you're not the only one that is selfish, freak. I'm not a nice girl. I don't give a crap about you, Raven. I care about Trevor though.

So I let him wrap me in his arms, and I let him take me on dates. In return, I try not to think about him wishing I was you. I get to know him better and see the other sides of his personality. I see the things you don't see about him. I see the gentle side and the side that wants so hard to please his parents and be a successful soccer player. We've been dating since nineth grade and I'll be damned if I let a weird gothic loser like you have him. If he loves me or doesn't love me, I'm still not going to give him up. I know it will crush me if I were to lose him. You may think I'm too conceited to care so deeply for him, but I do. Raven, he's the only guy for me. You have Alexander and Trevor might just be another jerk to you. But he's my EVERYTHING.

So back the truck up, bitch.

Kisses, Jennifer

PS Thank God you'll never read this because I told Gigi to throw this away and NOT I repeat NOT, put it in your locker. I don't doubt if you had the chance you would use this information to embarrass me like you have in the past with Trevor. I'm only writing this because my therapist said writing a letter to someone then throwing it away gets rid of unresolved issues.)

Raven finished reading the letter and heard the bell ring, signaling it was five minutes before class start. She was still holding Jessica's letter written in pink ink; with every I and J dotted with hearts. Raven was deciding what to do with it when she saw Trevor's arm wrapped around Jennifer's shoulder as they headed to class. She saw Jennifer's eyes widen as she walked by. She had seen her letter and realized Gigi hadn't thrown it away like she wanted; rather the opposite. Raven knew she could have said and done a lot of things to humiliate and embarrass her. But really she just felt pity for the girl.

"Hey Raven! C'mon, we'll be late to class!" Becky's called out energetically, waving to her. Raven threw the unfolded paper in the trash can next to her.

"I'm coming!"


End file.
